


This Is NOT an ARG

by CompletelyDifferent



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Keep Beach City Weird, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: The creator of the St3v3nUnivers3 TubeTube channel has realized there's been a... misunderstanding about the nature of the videos he makes. He's determined to tell the truth and set any confusion to rest.Easier said than done, unfortunately.





	

Hey everybody, Steven Universe here!

Now, you guys know that I like to keep this channel a pretty fun place. But today we’re going to be talking about something a bit more serious. I’m gonna try to be quick, so I’d really appreciate if you’d watch the whole video.

Lately I’ve been getting a lot of new subscribers! It’s really nice, and I appreciate everyone who’s dropping by and checking out my stuff. But there also seems to be a lot of miscommunication going around. Namely, a lot of people seem to think this TubeTube channel is part of an ARG.

Some of you might be asking, ‘What’s an ARG?’ Great question! I didn’t know myself, so I looked it up. It stands for ‘Alternate Reality Game’. It’s basically a type of storytelling which uses a whole bunch of different media, where the people who read or watch it participate in the story by solving clues and moving the plot along. It all sounds really fun and cool.

But this channel is _not_ one of them. It’s not fiction. It’s not a game. It’s just me, making videos.

And those other ‘connections’ people have found? They’re not part of a made-up conspiracy either. Ronaldo and Peridot are my friends. That’s it. Please stop spamming their blog and Cheeps pages.

And… I’m gonna be honest, guys. Some of the comments and responses I’ve been getting… kind of hurt. I don’t blame folks for not knowing better, but I work really hard to create the videos here. And when I make something about stuff that I really love, it’s kind of discouraging to see that nobody’s talking about the thing itself— the game I’m playing, the food I prepared, the toy I unboxed, or whatever—but just about trying to figure out the clues to some big ‘mystery’.

There isn’t a mystery. This is just my life. And yeah, it’s got aliens and magic and stuff in it, but it’s also got makeup tutorials and reaction videos. That stuff’s important to me, and I hope it’s important to you guys, too.

Also, some of the comments people have been leaving are just _mean_ . It’s okay if you don’t like me or my stuff, but that’s no reason to be rude. Or sexist or racist or a dozen other ‘ _is_ _ts_ ’.  ** _Stop it_** **.**

Anyway, I know this got kind of heavy… but that’s really all I’ve got to say. Thanks so much for taking the time to listen. Tomorrow I’ve got a video of some tips for the Overtale update coming out soon, and I hope to see some of you there! Byyyyeeeee!

 

* * *

  
**Comments**  
  
**SeriphMaster**                              10 min ago  
looool meta                 
            **CatsRBetterThanDogs**      7 min ago        
           IDK kinda forced if you ask me        
     
            **UndeadWasp**                    5 min ago        
           I thought it was really clever, actually. I know it’s been done before, but since this isn’t a horror story, it just feels very different in tone.  
           This is exactly how an actual 12-year-old kid in this situation would react. Kudos!      
  
            **CrystalGems5Ever**             3 min ago      
           Stevens cannonically 14 actually  
     
            **St3v3nUnivers3**               2 min ago      
           Oh come on guys, really???


End file.
